Better Than The Last
by Topher3.0
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Sam and Kurt are preparing for their night together. Things get a little heated, and take an unexpected turn. Kum, Brittana, Finchel. M for smut scene.


"I think we should name him after your dad," Sam explained, as he undid the buttons along his torso.

Kurt let out a slight noise, not even trying to hide his disapproval at this thought. "Burt Junior? _BJ_? I don't think so…"

Sam raised his eyes from his fiddling fingers, and squished his brows together, trying to find Kurt's reasoning behind this. "I thought you loved BJ's…" He mumbled, finally slipping his upper clothing off.

"Ooookay," Kurt butted in with a singsong tone, "I'd love to say this is slowly getting inappropriate, but unfortunately it's getting there rather quickly, Sam."

Sam then froze, the only part of his being that moved was the grin forming at the corner of his oversized lips. "I meant the _store_, Kurt…" He replied, an inevitable chuckle made its way from his mouth. He made his way up behind the other boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. Letting out a sigh, he rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and said, "I thought _you_ were the innocent one out of the two of us." He teased him, placing a soft kiss on the side of his revealed neck.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, allowing Sam more room to explore him. He smiled, and closed his eyes at the touch, welcoming it as he always did. "Apparently we've _both_ been fooled," He giggled out. "Now, take off your pants and join me in the shower… Please."

Sam pulled back a bit, still grinning. "Yes, sir," He responded, as if answering to commands, which he practically was. Sam didn't mind though, not at all. His hands left the other boy's hips and went down to his own, finding his dangling zipper and pulled it down. He liked it when Kurt was straightforward.

Kurt was first to enter the shower, under the water's steamy warmth. His eyelids fluttered shut, and he allowed the liquid to occupy his pale face, enjoying its company. His brown locks quickly flattened, and stuck to his scalp, resembling soggy seaweed that took refuge on the ocean's bottom. The slender boy was forced to make room, moving forward into the tight space, as Sam entered behind him.

The blond began to breath from his mouth, as the water droplets ran down his skin, tempted to enter his nostrils. He could practically feel his body temperature rising, though not just from the heat. Being this near to Kurt always made him feel like this, ever since he could remember. Sam was glad it had never changed over time. He grabbed at the bar of soap that sat off to the side, and gripped it in his palm, pressing it against the smooth flesh of Kurt's back. Taking his time, he trailed downward.

Kurt was used to Sam washing places of him by now. In fact, it felt strange to shower _alone_, they'd made this such a habit of theirs'. He groggily leaned his head to the side, taking as much pleasure out of this touching as he could. Sam's fingers were rough, and the tips of them against his skin left tingling sensations he couldn't just ignore. His top teeth dug into his lower lip.

Sam's eyes were glued to his hand, as it slowly slid down Kurt's arched back. Bubbles were left in a trail, though the shower's water quickly washed the evidence down the drain beneath their feet. His hand continued to go lower, and when he reached the beginning of Kurt's bum, Sam unknowingly copied the other boy's action and nibbled at one of his pink lips. Feeling the need to touch Kurt, to get rid of the object separating them, he willingly let the soap drop from his grasp, and flattened his palm against the boy's plump bottom. His fingers gently squeezed at him, getting a moan to rise out of Kurt. Their showers usually went in this direction. It just couldn't be avoided. Perhaps that was why they enjoyed one another's presence.

Sam leaned down, and ran his lips along Kurt's shoulder, up to his neck. His eyelashes tickled the brunette's skin. His hand rubbed at the boy's bubble like backside, encouraging more sounds to emanate from him. Getting tired of that motion though, Sam moved his hand around Kurt's hip, to his front. He clutched at the other boy's stomach, and tugged him back into him. Their bodies clashed together, Sam's chest against Kurt's spine. His fingers ran up and down his soft figure, trying to feel as much of Kurt as he could.

Kurt leaned back into Sam, and raised his own hand into the his partner's soaked hair. He took a handful of the locks in between his fingers and lightly pulled his head down, inevitably forcing Sam's mouth to press rougher against him. He turned his neck to face the direction of Sam's own face, and wasn't all that surprised when their lips collided. The kiss started out contained, not too wild, though that changed within moments. Their lust for one another began to show, and their actions became more passionate.

Sam sloppily connected his lips with Kurt's, and raised his hand to the boy's cheek. He cupped the side of his face, deepening their contact. His tongue barely peeked out from between his own lips, and brushed against Kurt's bottom one. Soon there was a cluster of teeth added, the two boys practically battling for control in this situation.

Kurt let out a wave of air, as he was pushed forward, his body meeting the shower's tiled wall. His eyes flew open, and he glanced over his shoulder at Sam. He felt the other boy run his hand down his back once again, until he came to the same place he'd become so familiar with over these last few years. One of his fingers pushed its way between Kurt, followed by a second. The two things found his opening, and forced their way inside.

Another moan filled the air, though this one was much louder with a higher pitch. It almost sounded like Kurt was attempting to sing a note of a song. Sam rubbed his cheek against Kurt's, and made a comfortingly sound in his ear, coaxing him through this as he always did. The blond's fingers slowly went deeper, taking the route they usually took. He began to pull out, still taking his time, so as to not hurt Kurt. Once done, he repeated the action. When Kurt finally stopped fidgeting, Sam took this as a sign that he was prepared for what was to come next.

Taking his fingers out completely now, the muscled boy placed his hand on the bottom of Kurt's thigh. He propped his limb up, making room for a penetration, though he tried not to seem too eager. That was difficult. "You okay?" Sam questioned, before he went any further with this. He always felt as if he needed confirmation, the right to go ahead, even though they'd done this same act more times than he could count.

Kurt nodded without hesitation, a few drops of water falling off of the tip of his nose as he did so. "Peachy," He replied, not feeling like he could muster up more than one syllable at this moment. Knowing Sam's pace, he took in a breath then, and held it, ready for the following experience. The tip of Sam's member eased its way into him then, taking the exact same path as his fingers had. Kurt leaned his head back, his eyes rolling back into his skull.

Sam made an odd shape with his lips, as he pressed his way through Kurt's entrance. His eyes were half closed now, looking as if he was overwhelmed by such a feeling. The sensation was one he should have been accustomed to by now, but each time seemed to be different, just as good, and somehow even better than the last. He wasn't sure if that made sense, and quite frankly, it didn't matter all that much. His hand placed itself on top of one of Kurt's sides, and gripped him there, holding him still. His hips rocked forward, filling the brunette up with his manhood for the first time of many to come.

Kurt leaned his forehead against the solid wall, as Sam went about his business. His jaw was hanging wide open, water entering his mouth because of this fact. He closed his mouth every so often, pushing the liquid out from between his lips, only then to repeat the action. Sam was always gentle enough with him, sometimes even _too_ gentle for Kurt's liking, though he never complained. After all, the part Kurt enjoyed most about sex was the closeness, and he got that every time.

Grunts began to escape from Sam's throat, as he increased his speed. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, and lowered his head down, resting his lips against his neck. Pecks were placed in that area, giving his mouth something to do besides just let out potentially embarrassing noises. The blond returned his hand to Kurt's leg then, and pulled up on it another time. His thrusts became less protective, and more yearning. Kurt seemed to get a thrill out of the change, and that only convinced Sam to keep at it.

When Sam felt Kurt's inner walls begin to spasm around him, that's when he lost it. He quickly pulled out of the other boy, and squinted his eyes shut, having reached his breaking point. His breathing increased rapidly, and he could feel Kurt doing the same. The blond collapsed against the other's figure, and they panted together, thriving off of one another's ecstasy. The duo remained like that for some time before finally getting to the actual shower they'd committed to taking.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in front of their bedroom's mirror, inspecting himself as he did every night before bed. Sam didn't quite understand why he did such a thing, seeing as he was just going to sleep anyways, and would inevitably ruin his hair's perfect positioning during the darkened hours of the night. No matter though, the brunette raised his hands up to the top of his head and fingered every lock into place.<p>

Sam watched him from the bed, sprawled out on top of the mattress. He was already in his pajamas, his special pair for the holidays, with characters from the classic _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ animation splattered about it. He glanced over at the digital clock that sat on the bedside table, and spotted the timing. "Better hurry," He spoke up, a grin making its way onto his face. "Santa'll be here in a few hours."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his reflection, as he toyed with the final strand of hair dangling over his forehead. "You know, I was always creeped out by Santa Claus as a child," He said absentmindedly. "A fat old man breaking into your house in the dead of night. You can bet he's bringing the kids _something_, though I wouldn't put my money on candy canes and toy trains…" Feeling accomplished with his appearance, Kurt turned on his heel then, and faced Sam.

The blond raised his hand, and pointed his index finger out in Kurt's direction. "And reindeer poop," He added, as if correcting what had already been stated. This earned an odd look from Kurt. "You forgot the reindeer poop. He brings that to all the bad kids," Sam explained, his grin only growing with every syllable.

"I thought that that was _coal_?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam shook his head, insisting on his version. "Nah," He said, fighting back a yawn. "Reindeer poop totally sounds way worse."

Kurt just laughed quietly, and shook his head slowly. Just as he took a step forward, ready to join Sam under the blankets' warmth, he was stopped by the beeping suddenly heard from their dresser's surface. The brunette looked over in that direction, and easily made out the glowing of his cell phone. He tilted his head at the object, and instead went to retrieve the begging thing. His hands flipped it open, and read the message received.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, curious as to who could be ringing them at such a time of night.

Kurt blinked a few times and then gently closed the phone, just barely biting at his lip. He turned to face Sam again. "That was Finn," He started, his voice moving with much patience. "Rachel's in the hospital."

Sam let those words sink in for a few moments and then realized what they could mean. "Is she okay?" He asked another question, a bit too alarmed. "She's okay, right? I mean, nothing's wrong?" He was sitting upright now, eyes widened.

"She's gone into labor," Kurt added on. Sam still seemed to need some more explaining, and so he quickly finished with, "She's having the babies!"

Sam thought for an extra second and then stuttered out, "But he's not supposed to come out for another two days!"

"Sam, this our _baby _we're talking about, not the next _Amazing Spiderman _release date!"

"Well, what do we do?" He asked, feeling blank minded. This wasn't what he'd expected on this night, Christmas Eve. He'd expected to lay in bed with Kurt for hours on end, drinking hot chocolate and talking about the parties planned for the next day.

"I'd say we hurry on over to the hospital," Kurt answered, already making a dive for his robe. "Grab your car keys."

* * *

><p>"Christ on a <em>crutch<em>, Berry," Santana mused, an unbelievable expression on her face. "How the _hell_ did these things fit in you? I mean, damn, together they must weigh more than you do!" She was looking back and forth between the two newborns, one held by each blond in the hospital room: Sam and Brittany.

"You know, Santana," Rachel spoke from her place in her bed. "I'm fairly certain the things you say make me want to slap you, and not just when I'm pregnant with twins."

"Shhh," Brittany raised her eyes up from the little girl peacefully asleep in her arms. "You'll wake her." Following those words though, she gave Santana a smile only she could get out of her.

Kurt was off to the side, hovering over Sam's shoulder, taking in an eye full of the baby in the blond's arms. The little guy was wrapped in a blue blanket, and appeared quite cozy. Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of his son, as he'd expected to be getting that sort of rest tonight. He soon made eye contact with Sam once again, the two of them silently agreeing that they both were still in shock.

"He's… so cute," Sam finally said something, his voice sounded a bit dazed. He got a nod of agreement from Kurt.

"I think ours' has Rachel's nose," Santana spoke aloud once again, though this time she'd taken Brittany's advice and lowered her voice some. Still to this day she hadn't learned to keep her thoughts to herself, though that was something her friends had grown used to by now, and even expected. That is what friends did after all, adapted to your downsides. "Kurt, is it too late to swap?"

"Oh, stop…" Brittany once again held Santana back on her invisible leash. "Look at her, San, she's…" As if on cue, the little girl's eyes opened up, and they scanned the sight above her. Slowly, she recognized her new mothers. "I think she likes you," Brit added in a soft voice, looking up now to Santana.

The look their little girl was giving her, it completely melted Santana. Her face relaxed, and she studied the child's face with her dark eyes. "She likes me?" She asked, as if astonished by such a thing. Brittany nodded, confirming this for Santana. A bright smile grew on her lips, and she cooed at the baby, "Hi…" Her hand raised, and she stuck her index finger out for the tiny being to grab at. "I'm your mommy. And this your _other_ mommy. And this, well," Santana glanced over at Rachel, "This is the hole you crawled out of."

Rachel scoffed, and turned her face away from the two girls. She found Finn at her bedside, just as asleep as the babies were. He was resting in a chair, his hands on the edge of Rachel's bed. She smiled at him, and took his hand into her own, giving it a light squeeze. She was taken off guard by another touch though, in her other hand. Rachel looked back to her previous view, and spotted Santana clutching her at other hand, giving Rachel the thanks she couldn't with words. They exchanged a smile of their own.

"Looks like we have _two_ things to celebrate on the 25th now, huh?" Sam spoke again, grinning cheekily at Kurt.

"You mean _three_," Brittany corrected him, as she handed their infant over to Santana.

Kurt remained silent though, his eyes fixated on the baby boy. He'd been like this so long, Sam had to wonder what was going on in his pretty head. "Kurt," He started in a gentle voice, "You okay?"

Again, Kurt just nodded. He looked up from the bundle in Sam's arms and returned a smile. "I'm just really happy…" He replied, a single tear running down his cheek.

Sam raised his hand to Kurt's face, and wiped the droplet away with his thumb. "Hey," He chuckled, "No crying, or else you'll get me going too." He leaned in and closed his eyes, their lips touching. Their foreheads rested against one another's, them sharing an intimate moment.

"Best Christmas ever?" Kurt asked, a grin playing at his mouth.

"Yup," Sam nodded, giving Kurt the answer he'd expected.

"You say that every year," He laughed quietly.

"That's because each one is always better than the last."


End file.
